


From a King to a voyeur

by Frisbee99



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, I love this asshole i can't help it, Michalis is still the piece of shit he is but with feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisbee99/pseuds/Frisbee99
Summary: “Just pretend I’m not looking”, said the tall redhead who seated himself gingerly on a conveniently placed recliner, his voice heavy with lust, his eyes even darker than they usually were. Kiran gulped hard, her throat suddenly becoming dry and a spell of heat rushing into her belly. Michalis and Kiran had been married for almost a year now and the two hadn’t been shy in exchanging some of their deepest, filthiest desires. This one though, was a new one, and Kiran wasn’t sure if she was up for it. Yet.Michalis gets his wife to try something new in the bedroom. Turns out, it backfires on him unexpectedly.





	From a King to a voyeur

“Just pretend I’m not looking”, said the tall redhead who seated himself gingerly on a conveniently placed recliner, his voice heavy with lust, his eyes even darker than they usually were. Kiran gulped hard, her throat suddenly becoming dry and a spell of heat rushing into her belly. Michalis and Kiran had been married for almost a year now and the two hadn’t been shy in exchanging some of their deepest, filthiest desires. This one though, was a new one, and Kiran wasn’t sure if she was up for it. Yet.

Kiran reached for the hem of her dress slowly, somewhat teasingly, to test the limits of her husband who was known for being impatient. That very nature of his didn’t shy away from surfacing during their intimate times together either, when he’d pound into her mercilessly. But now that his presence was reduced to a mere voyeur, she could toy with him all she liked. Throwing the garment away carelessly, Kiran slowly sat at the edge of the bed, with her lacy black bra and panties left for her to take off. She relished the sight of Michalis biting his lip expectantly, licking his lips in hunger. His dark hungry gaze followed her every movement, as if nothing else, worthy enough, existed. Looking straight into her beloved king’s eyes, Kiran unclasped her bra, and threw it aside. Just the sight of her bare breasts made Michalis breathe a little faster. He knew the rules, he wasn’t allowed to touch until she was done pleasuring herself. But he was trying so hard not so pounce at her and ruin her until she could only scream his name. He had to wait, which he gladly would if it meant he could pay her back for teasing him. The remaining cloth on her body was the only thing Michalis could see then; how he wanted to rip the damn thing off. Kiran could barely stifle a giggle. Teasing him was so worth it. She shifted her position so she was lying on her back, and slowly, painfully slowly, took her panties off, and discarded them without second thoughts. Now, being completely nude, Kiran slowly spread her legs, her center already glistening with the excitement of laying it all bare for her husband to see, and only him as she would drive him crazy. She circled her thumbs around her nipples, imagining Michalis’ large calloused hands doing it for her. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, conjuring up some of the raciest scenes she could in her mind.

She imagined Michalis on top of her, her body shivering under his as he touched her, his hands gliding over her delicate skin, his mouth hungrily sucking on her neck and leaving marks. She tweaked her nipples and gave out a loud moan. She continued playing with her breasts in the form of gentle pinches to the nipples, drawing tight circles around them. The sensations sent shocks of pleasure down her down body towards her core, which moistened with need. Her hands ran down her stomach slowly, savoring every shock of arousal that came with it. Her sighs and moans filled the room, which was music to Michalis’ ears. The sight of his wife enjoying herself made his cock twitch with excitement. A low moan escaped his lips, the action making his cheeks burn from embarrassment. Kiran hadn’t even gotten to the best part, and he was already impatient. His heartbeat roared in his ears, and his breathing became heavier. At this rate, he’d cum from watching his wife alone, which would tarnish his pride. But how could he not feel this way? Kiran continued indulging in her fantasies, her fingers stroking her inner thighs, before moving towards her drenched core. Her fingers traced her wet folds, before rubbing her clit with her thumb. A loud, obscene moan left her lips as her walls clenched with need. Michalis cursed under his breath. She’s so cute, fuck. Her pleasurable noises sent shivers down the prince’s spine. He wanted her so badly, for his cock to be swallowed up her warm, wet pussy, to fuck her hard. As much as he wanted to be rough with her, he wanted to kiss her soft lips and whisper all his proclamations of love into her hair while cradling her in his arms. He loved her. Gods, he loved her so much he would do anything for her. It was a miracle someone as warm and lovely as herself went for him, a cold, cruel disaster of a person. But he wanted to be worthy of her, to show her how much she means to him. He’d do that in any way possible.

Kiran's fingers ran down her slit, and traced the shape of her entrance, before finally pushing a finger in. A loud ecstatic cry escaped her throat, her face flushed with pleasure, her legs shaking with anticipation. ‘A-ah, Michalis!’, she cried shamelessly, as she pushed another finger inside. That’s it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and freed his erection from his confines enough for him to rub, to ease the pent up tension ever-building inside him. A low growl resonated in his chest, as he palmed his member. His hand slid up and down his length in the same rhythm her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy. She continued moaning his name, while fingering herself, imagining Michalis’ length sliding in and out of her. ‘I’m-I’m gonna cum!’ she moaned. After a few thrusts of her fingers, she came while crying out her husband’s name, her back arching and her hips bucking in the dirtiest way possible while riding out her orgasm. After the pleasurable shocks faded, she turned to look at Michalis who was no longer seated. Instead, he was hovering over her between her legs, his lips capturing hers in a desperate kiss. He bit on her lower lip, drawing out delighted hums and groans from her, while his hands ran over her body, making her body twist in pleasure. His lips traced her jawline, before trailing down her neck where she savagely nipped and licked her sensitive skin. His large, rough hands ran down to her stomach and then towards her wet pussy, with ached with need for him to be inside, to take over her, to fuck her wildly. She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers drawing a long line in her slit, her hips bucking to show him how much she craved him, how she wanted more. She bit his neck hard in an attempt to muffle her lewd noises. Michalis chuckled softly, his wife’s neediness unfaltering in fueling his desire. His lips found his way to her ear and growled in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine. They brushed against her ear lobe, making her draw in a sharp breath. The bastard knew exactly how to drive her nuts. After a light nibble to her cute little ear, Michalis whispered, “I do hope you’re ready for my turn now, darling. It’s going to go on for quite a while.” Kiran smiled softly, knowing full well what was to come. We should try this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut but I hope it's not as bad as I feel it is. I'm writing after a very, very long time so I apologize if the quality isn't up to the mark. Hopefully, this will get my writing wheels turning and get my lazy unmotivated ass to write again. Please be sure to leave feedback! Thanks :D


End file.
